Part of me
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: Ru/Hana... acá esta la continuación para las que lo pidieron ... eso sí, por ahí no es el final que esperaban =P R/R ^^UUUuu
1. Default Chapter

" Part of me "

Llueve... nadie se atrevería a salir en días de lluvia... y mucho menos en un día como hoy... llueve y hace frío pero eso a mí no me interesa.... yo... yo solo corro. corro lo más rápido que me es posible... corro a más no poder. 

Corro bajo esta lluvia, bajo este cielo gris que parecería que caería en cualquier momento.. corro sin importarme nada, a estas alturas nada me importa... solo una persona... solo él... solo corro, buscando tal vez... que de esta manera logré olvidar ... olvidar este sentimiento que me oprime el corazón. 

Corazón? Vaya si no lo hubiera conocido nuca le hubiera prestado atención a mi corazón... si no lo hubiera conocido sería solo un órgano más que integra parte de mi cuerpo y me ayuda a mantenerme con vida... 

Me detengo, mis piernas me trajeron a destino... en realidad vine a este lugar inconscientemente... la cancha de basket ...esta cancha me trae tantos recuerdos.... momentos que quedaron grabados en mi memoria... momentos que jamás me olvidaré... momento que compartimos juntos... momentos que no se volverán a repetir... 

No me importa que las gotas de agua golpeen mi cuerpo, es lo que menos me 

importa en estos momentos... Se siente fría, tal vez me ayude a calmarme... pero... que son estas gotas cálidas que corren por mi rostro? lágrimas? A caso son lágrimas, a caso estoy llorando?... pero.... por qué? A caso me duele tanto el echo que ya no se encuentre a mí lado?

Nunca lloré... nuca lo hice.... por qué justo ahora? 

Es extraño, por él aprendí a Amar, descubrí miles de sentimientos a su lado... y hasta cuando ya no está más conmigo sigo aprendiendo.... por lo que veo, también me está enseñando a aprendí a llorar... 

Yo, una persona que nunca expresó sentimientos... sentimientos.... qué son los sentimientos? Creo que ya es tarde para preguntar... ya no me importa, acabo de perder a la persona que más me interesaba en la vida.... la que le dio sentido a mí vida .... nunca más volveré a sentir lo que sentía a su lado

Mi vida sin él ya no tiene sentido.... ya no me interesa seguir viviendo pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente valiente para quitarme la vida aunque... valiente no sería la palabra más indicada.... tonto sería mejor ... sería un acto de cobardía, una solución rápida... prefiero sufrir... sufrir porque fue por mí culpa que él me abandonara... por no expresarle mi cariño, mi amor... por no decirle un te quiero, un te amo, un te necesito... algo... simples palabras pueden hacer tanto.... cómo no me di cuenta antes? A mí me gustaba que él me dijera que me amaba, que me quería, que era su razón para vivir.... cómo no me di cuenta de que a él también le gustaría escuchar lo mismo? Pensé que no era necesario... pensé... pensé tonterías... creo que el tonto soy yo y no él como tantas veces le dije........

Quisiera verle, quisiera tenerlo a mí lado... quisiera sentirme protegido por su brazos, por su calor... sentirme embriagado por su aroma.... cómo hizo para estar tan dentro de mi corazón, lo menos que pensé era que este tonto se convirtiera en el dueño de mi corazón...lo amo... Cómo no me atreví a decirselo antes?.... pero... parece que no lo amé lo suficiente como para pedirle una segunda oportunidad.... una segunda oportunidad? Qué es lo que estoy diciendo... me dio miles de oportunidades y nunca las supe aprovechar.....

zorro.... 

No puede ser... esa voz... esa voz es de él... está aquí? No, debo estar sufriendo alucinaciones ... debe ser un sueño.....

zorro... 

Escucho nuevamente que me llama. Sí, es él... me vino a buscar??.... a caso me está dando otra oportunidad? No lo puedo creer... 

estás bien? 

Me estás preguntando si estoy bien?? Vos qué crees??.... me estoy muriendo sin vos....

sí...... 

Es lo único que salió de mis labios. Por qué miento?? No es verdad, no estoy bien.... estoy mal y la única cura para mi malestar eres tú......

vamos, o te enfermarás- dice y se da vuelta para irse... 

Se va... se está alejando de mí... No!!!! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... no de nuevo.... debo hacer algo! O... o se irá de nuevo... o me dejará de nuevo....

te amo 

Logro decir, vaya no fue tan difícil.... no fue tan difícil como pensé... ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes.... pero nunca es tarde... 

Hana te amo.... sos una parte de mí y sin ti no puedo existir..... Hana..... me escuchaste? ........- no dice nada, por qué no me respondes?? Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?? Comprendes mis palabras?? Necesitas que te las diga de nuvo, necesitas que las repitas.... sabes, ya no me cuesta hacerlo..... 

- Hana te amo.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: esteeeeee..... mmmmmm...... sin comentarios ¬¬.... aunque solo digo una cosa, si alguien llegó a leer esto es un milagro.... y si les llegó a gustar aunque sea un poquitito chiquitito... ya no sé.... es un milagro graaaaaaaaande porque la verdad ... no sé _ ..... escribí en un momento de aburrimiento.... si alguien lo lee... me dice....^.~

Reiko ~ ~ ~ 

Pd: esto se supone que terminó ahí ¬¬... pero ustedes mandan.


	2. Parte II

Parto Of Me (Parte II)  
  
Nota de la autora: A pedido del público acá está la continuación... sorry Ai!! ;_;.... creo que no se pudo ¬¬... pero recordá que tú hermanita Reiko te quiere :)) jajajajajaja.... bueno I hope you enjoy it ^.~... En este capítulo voy a reflejar lo que Hana siente ( o por lo menos al principio ¬¬) Y por las dudas aclaro que quedó medio -_- porque estaba bajo la influencia de las canciones de Evanescense xD así que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Gracias a todas las que lo leyeron, no esperaba a nadie que lo hiciera ¬¬... y menos que me dejaran reviews xD  
  
POV Hana  
  
Allí estás, te ves tan diferente... tus ojos ya no reflejan esa indiferencia que te son tan característicos en tú mirada.... qué refleja tú mirada?... es extraño, parece dolor... tristeza.... pero... no creo, eres Kaede Rukawa "el Rey de Hielo" como te llaman algunos... es gracioso, yo que pensaba que la gente se equivocaba en poner "apodos" a los demás pero al final nunca escuché uno más acertado... y tú tampoco te equivocaste al ponerme el mío...  
  
Tonto.  
  
Así me llamaste miles de veces, una y otra vez... y yo te discutía alegando que no era verdad, que no era un tonto... que era el "talentosos Hanamichi Sakuragi"... pero .... debo admitir que fui un tonto, un grandísimo tonto... un estúpido... un estúpido al pensar que te podría cambiar. Que a mí lado te mostrarías diferente... que poco a poco dejarías de usar esa máscara de frialdad ... al menos conmigo... pero me equivoqué.... Nunca quise hacer caso a aquellos que decían que no te interesaba más que tú propio bienestar, que solo pensabas en ti y que no te interesaba lo que sentían los demás.... quise hacer oídos sordos a esas palabras y por más que me advirtieron de que saldría lastimado de esta "relación" no quise hacer caso.... soy un tonto y ahora lo sé...cometo tanto errores.  
  
Siempre guardé como un gran tesoro para mí aquella vez que me dijiste un incierto "te amo"... creo que fue la única vez... si mal no recuerdo.... fue ese mismo día que me besaste y que confesaste estar "enamorado" de mí.... hay algo que me pregunto.... sabes el verdadero significado de estar "enamorado"??... creo que confundiste eso con una simple atracción... creo que tú versión de estar enamorado no pasa de estar con una persona cuando tú lo deseas y que solo sirve para hacerte sentir bien... para usarla y nada más.... pero yo... yo creo que estar enamorados es algo más, es un sentimiento que todo ser humano llega a sentir aunque sea una vez en la vida... y todo ser humano es merecedor de sentirse amado ... pero muy poco logran encontrar *ese* verdadero amor en la vida..... y yo... yo pensé que vos eras esa persona. Pero claro, tal vez soy un poco exagerado... pero debías entenderme.... era la primera vez que salía con alguien... y de por sí se me había hecho difícil... éramos dos hombres, y yo ni siquiera había salido con chicas..... ese día fue el día más feliz de mí vida... porque yo también me sentía atraído hacia ti... sí, atraído pero solo en un principio... luego te amé con todo mi ser. Aunque en mi opinión no puedo negar que todo comienza con la atracción física por lo menos en nuestro caso... ya que nos salteamos la parte en la que debíamos ser "amigos".  
  
Yo te amé, te amé... y demasiado. Demasiado... tanto que este amor comenzó a doler. Con tú primer desplante entendí que este amor, que esta relación no me traería más que penas, dolor, sufrimiento y más dolor. Que yo no saldría bien ... pero nuevamente hice oídos sordos a mí propia conciencia... habrá sido ella la que me advirtió de los resultados de esta "relación"???.  
  
Lloré más 50 mil lágrimas por ti... cada noche, luego de entregarme completamente a ti, luego de que tú te durmieras... era en ese momento cuando ese gran vacío aparecía en mi alma... en ese momento comenzaba a llorar.... pero nunca te despertaste para darme unas palabras de aliento, para preguntarme qué me sucedía... nada... solo dormías.  
  
Si fuera posible que el alma sangrara te juro que la mía lo haría... sangraría por el dolor que me causaste....  
  
Te vez tan vulnerable, si hubiera sido el tonto que solía ser te hubiera creído las palabras que me acabaste de decir.... te hubiera creído que me amabas. Te hubiera creído y hubiera ido a tus brazos... y te hubiera perdonado.... pero no, ya no soy ese tonto... tuve que cambiar.... pero no puedo negar que me sigues importando.... por algo te vine a buscar... pero creo que fue una mala idea... como lo pensé, mal interpretaste mis intenciones...  
  
- te amo...- me dijiste... sonaba tan real, tan sincero... parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no me hubiera gustado despertar jamás pero...  
  
- Hana te amo.... sos una parte de mí y sin ti no puedo existir..... Hana..... me escuchaste?  
  
Claro que te escuché, y me causa gracia... cuando yo te decía algo similar te reías de mía... lo podía ver en tus ojos. Tú también formabas parte de mí......  
  
- Hana te amo.....- otra vez lo dices... parece que ya no te cansas de repetir esas palabras, pero sabes su verdadero significado??? ... creo que nuestro problema fue que no sabías lo que las cosas significaban... o por lo menos no sabías lo que significaban para mí.  
  
Me miras, pareces que estás esperando una respuesta... qué respuesta te puedo dar? no quiero lastimarte... a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que pasé no quiero lastimarte... pero las palabras me salen solas...  
  
- nunca fue.... y nunca será Kaede... te amé... te amé como a nadie y siempre te recordaré... pero me lastimaste, mi alma se congeló... sin tus caricias y sin tús demostraciones de amor... mi alma se congeló......- y comienzo a caminar nuevamente.  
  
- Hana...- escucho que un hilo de voz casi imperceptible llamas mi nombre... - por favor, te amo... no me dejes- me pides con tono suplicante  
  
Siento como tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Ese contacto me hace estremeceré, te aferras a mí espalda en un ¿cálido? abrazo... Me separo de ti, te tomo de las muñecas y te veo a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos azules tan hechizantes e hipnotizantes.... te miro y trato de brindarte una sonrisa... además de que te ofrezco el único consuelo que te puedo dar.  
  
- Kaede, lo siento... pero ya te lo dije... no podrá ser.... pero... - estoy dudoso en decírtelo o no.... tal vez reacciones mal- si gustas podemos seguir siendo amigos  
  
Me miras, puedo ver sorpresa en tú mirada al escuchar mis palabras.  
  
- amigos?!?!?! yo no quiero ser tú simple amigo.... yo te amo, Hanamichi... yo te amo... quiero ser lo más importante para ti... - y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta siento tus labios aprisionarse contra los míos, formando de esta manera un beso. Por primera vez el que besa eres tú y no yo.... me siento embriagado con la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, aún mojados por la lo lluvia que sigue cayendo. En otra oportunidad habría podido ser... porque esto tiene que suceder cuando ya es demasiado tarde?!?!  
  
- lo fuiste.... fuiste lo más importante para mí....- le digo separándome de él, tratando de no alterarlo, no quiero que reaccione mal y termine haciendo una tontería de la cual se arrepentirá.  
  
Veo como la tristeza cubre tú rostro... Kaede, no me gusta verte sufrir...  
  
lo siento Rukawa, no estés mal...no trates de arreglarlo.... mi corazón ya está roto al igual que todo mi ser... -  
  
Intento alejarme nuevamente pero otra vez me encuentro imposibilitado, esta vez me abrazas fuerte y escondes tú rostro en mi pecho.... lloras, por primera vez te escucho y veo llorar. .. y lo único que puedo hacer es pronunciar tú nombre.  
  
Kaede.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: jejejejej... qué tal?!?! Gustó o no gustó?? ¬¬ no me maten, oki? ^^UUUuuuu... ya sé, salió medio triste (eso según Sayurichan ^^), en mí opinión depresivo ¬¬ pero bueno.... no lo sé. Solo espero que les haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito) porque tal vez esperaban otro final xD.... pero mi culpa no fue, fue la culpa de las canciones de Evanescense =P  
  
Cami: gracias por leerlo, y bueno... ahí tenés lo que le dice tú hermanito ^^UUUuu... espero tú comentario.  
  
Ai: jejejejejejeje... espero que a vos sí te haya gustado ^^... me decís what do you think abou it =P ... oki? (OMG se me pegó el Oki -_-)  
  
Scarlet Iori: y acá está la continuación! ^^ este también está corto?? ¬¬ ... en word son 4 hojas xD... pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado ^.~ (aunque seguro esperabas otro tipo de final u.ú)  
  
María: hola! Bueno... creo que no te gustaban los finales tristes, verdad? ....bueno, y con respecto a Hermanos y Rivales ya voy re escribiendo el capítulo 19 como tres veces ¬¬***** pero voy a trata de subirlo sí o sí esta semana (a mas tardar durante el fin de semana)...  
  
Mako! (o sea Kotorimoon): ^______^gracias por todo, siempre sos tan buena.... (sobre todo cuando estoy en crisis de "nadie me quiere" ^^UUUuuu) sí, el anterior te pareció dramático no me quiero imaginar este xD.... bueno, espero tú opinión ^.~  
  
Setsuna: de verdad te gustó?!?!?!?! Me emociono ;_; (jajajajajaja) bueno, aquí está la continuación... espero que dentro de todo te gusta este cap. también.  
  
Bueno, espero la opinión de todas ustedes, y si alguien más lo lee también ^.~...  
  
Duda, necesita continuació, esto tb?? ¬¬  
  
Reiko 


End file.
